


Bright Side: The Beginning

by skye_godlesslostsoul



Series: Bright Side [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Backstory, Batbrothers (DCU), Batfamily (DCU), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Family Member Death(s), Flashbacks, Gen, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lazarus Pit, Metahumans, Original Character Backstory, Past Character Death, Past Suicide Attempts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Jason Todd, Protective Siblings, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Set Between Young Justice Season 2 and Season 3, batsis, self-harm (mentioned/implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skye_godlesslostsoul/pseuds/skye_godlesslostsoul
Summary: PART ONE OF FIVEWally West is dead, Dick Grayson left the Team, and Bruce Wayne adopted another kid.  So, a lot has happened.  Not to mention the Light has created another plan and this one seems to be targeted towards one person, but it may be the downfall of the entire League and Team.Everything has been flipped around.  Who knows how it will end?
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West (mentioned), Dick Grayson & Barbara Gordon & Original Female Character, Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon (implied), Jason Todd & Rose Wilson, relationships are minor/subplots mostly
Series: Bright Side [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784494
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on Wattpad, but I like this formatting and platform

__

_Well, aren't I the image of grace?_

Pushing herself back up off the ground, Scarlett continued to run with the pair of men closing in. She made a sharp turn into an alleyway. She knew where she was and where she needed to go. The only thing she didn't have control over as if they were there. But that's the plan. She had to lead these thugs to the rendezvous point and the others would jump them. Then they get the information they needed. It wasn't an ideal plan, but it was a plan of sorts.

She made a sharp turn where she hit a dead end. Flipping around, she saw the thugs smirking at her as the closed in on her. _This was where she needed to be. Next step, stall for time._ Scarlett made a panicked face as she looked for a way to 'escape'.

"There's nowhere to go, little girl." One of them spoke in an almost hushed voice. "I bet your rich daddy is wondering where you are."

"Yeah, don't you think it's a little late for you to be out and about?" Another one laughed. Scarlett saw something flash in his hand. _A pocket knife._ Scarlett forced herself to tear up a bit. This caused them both to smile more. The one with the knife was about to make a move when the brains of the two spoke up.

"We should call the boss," The one with the knife looked at the other with a dumbfounded look. "Penguin wants to get back at the Waynes. You know that and what do you know? We've got one of Bruce Wayne's kids here." He explained as he gestured towards Scarlett. She looked to rooftops seeing if they were there yet. "Not to mention, he wants to get Batman and the rest of them out of his way and if Batman hears we got a Wayne! Well, two birds with one stone."

"I guess that makes sense," The one with the knife responded, nodding. He glanced up at Scarlett again and then smirked wickedly. "But there's no harm in having a little bit of fun first, right?" The other one began to smirk too as he looked up at Scarlett. He obvious agreed. _I don't think I'd like that, but I've got to keep playing along._

"Please, don't." She begged defenselessly. They came closer and closer to her and she was about to break character until she saw two shadows on the rooftops. The two idiots heard them and turned around, but they were both too late. The one with the knife was knocked out cold, while the brains just stumble back. He looked as if he was going to run until the collar of his shirt was in one of the shadows' fists.

"Where's the Penguin?" Batgirl sharply questioned. The brains of the pair apparently weren't too smart, because he gave up that second. Penguin was in his lair by the docks. After she got all she needed, Batgirl knocked the guy out and turned to Scarlett. "Are you okay?!" She started to look grab at Scarlett's arms and face. "I'm sorry, Dick and I are late. We ran into a bit of trouble. But they didn't hurt you right?" Scarlett pushed Batgirl off her and laughed.

"I'm fine, B. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Yeah, but it was a really close call," Nightwing replied as he walked away from the now tied up idiots. "If something happened to you, Batman would have our heads. Well, my head."

"Relax, he doesn't even know I'm doing this. He's too busy with the whole 'Justice League find the Light's next plan' thing." Scarlett responded as she began to walk out of the alley. "But anywho, the next question is to get info from Penguin now or go home so I don't get caught?" Batgirl smiled.

"You already know that answer." Scarlett was about to leave the alley when Nightwing tossed her a hoodie. She turned to him confused.

"Just to make sure no one recognizes you."

"You think of everything, don't you?" Scarlett smiled as she left the alley and put on the hoodie. She pulled the hood up and leaned against the building waiting.

She knew the hoodie was Dick's because it was huge on her and Barbara was about her size. Not to mention the fact that she had stolen that very hoodie before. A few moments passed before Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson came out without their masks. Scarlett smiled and the three of them walked towards Wayne Manor, which wasn't too far. Snow began to fall which made Scarlett let out a deep breath, just see her breath in the air. She tucked her hands into the hoodie's pocket. The three of them entered the area where more people were walking on the sidewalk.

As Scarlett looked around, she saw richer families pass the poorer ones who surround fire in barrels and wore blankets with holes to keep warm. They passed by not even turning their heads to acknowledge them. She frowned. _Someday, something will be done._ They approached the giant metal gate that cut Wayne Manor off from the rest of Gotham. Scarlett turned to Dick and saw that Barbara and he were holding hands. Dick walked over with the key to the gate and unlocked it. When he faced Scarlett, she was smirking at him and then glanced at Barbara.

"Just get going!" He mumbled harshly, but he was obviously joking around. She saw the smile plastered on his face when he pushed her into the gated area. At first, she stumbled, but she got back on stable ground in a few moments. She gave Dick an angered look causing him to ruffle her hood which completely messed up her hair that was underneath it. It took the three of them about ten minutes to walk up the hill and end up on the doorstep of Wayne Manor. The door was already unlocked.

Scarlett opened the door and saw most of the lights were already on. _Please don't be home._ Scarlett walked further down the hall with Dick and Barbara right behind her. She approached the doorway to the kitchen where she heard someone. Peeking into the room, she saw Alfred washing dishes.

"It's impolite to sneak up on others, Ms. Hunter." He turned to face Scarlett which made Scarlett give him an apologetic smile. "And I suppose Master Dick and Ms. Gordon are there as well."

"Heya Alfie," Dick responded appearing in the doorway with Barbara.

"You're home late."

"The party ran long."

"I see," Scarlett, Barbara, and Dick waited for Alfred to question them further, but he didn't. Instead, he offered some hot chocolate that he had made for when they got home. Scarlett pulled her hood back and sat down at the island. Dick and Barbara followed. It only took Alfred a few minutes to reheat the hot chocolate and then give each of them a mug of it. "So, how was the party, Ms. Hunter?"

Memories of the men chasing her popped in her head and her getting their attention beforehand. "It was a rush."

"Yeah, but we're probably not going to be going there again," Barbara stated. "Or at least with Scar. Definitely too many older guys."

"They may have been older, but they had the minds of two-year-old kids." Scarlett joked. Barbara and she laughed.

"Well, I'm sure, Master Dick is looking after his little sister."

"Always, Alfie." He ruffled Scarlett's hair again.

"Stop messing with my hair, _Dick!_ " He raised an eyebrow at her. "What it's your name?"

"That better be what you meant."


	2. Thrown into Action

__

_Day 95_

_Batman. Bruce still doesn't know that I know. He still thinks I'm clueless to what he does. What the rest of family does. I knew before he even took me in and I'm surprised that no one else sees it. Bruce is Batman. Dick is Nightwing. Barbara's Batgirl and Tim's Robin. I'm not stupid. Obviously, I didn't tell Batman I knew, but I told Barbara who told Dick._

_Then I found out what Dick was up too. He was trying to determine if Wally West, Kid Flash really was dead. After Bruce adopted me, I decided to help Dick with finding out the truth. I own it to him and to Kid Flash. He saved my life, just before he lost his own._

_It was only a few weeks before..._

_The accident._

~-~-~-~

Scarlett stood up from her desk and walked out from her room. It was Saturday morning and the only ones that she knew were still in the house were Bruce, Alfred, and Tim. Dick probably was back at his apartment and Barbara was probably with her dad. She walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen to get breakfast. When she walked in, Bruce was looking at his computer and seemed troubled by something. Then Tim was drinking coffee while working on some work for school. Scarlett walked over to the fridge and took out the orange juice. After pouring herself a glass, she sat down to next Tim. He was working on some math.

"Morning." She said to him and when she didn't get a response, she slapped him over the head.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked harshly.

"Good morning to you too."

"Sorry. I'm just trying to get this done."

"Maybe you shouldn't do it first thing in the morning." She replied with a small laugh at the end. He shook his head.

"I've got to finish this."

"You've got all of tomorrow, Ti-" Scarlett caught Bruce's look in the corner of her eye. His face was a mixture of him being nervous and angry. He wasn't like that before. _Something's wrong._ "Are you okay, Bruce?" He didn't respond. "Bruce?" He didn't respond again. His look changed again and it sent a chill down her spine. He slammed his laptop shut and stood up. "Bruce, you're freaking me out." He picked up his keys and called for Alfred.

"Bruce, what's going on?" Tim asked as he stood up from the island. Alfred came into the kitchen and Bruce gave him the keys. He whispered something to him that seemed to startle him. "Alfred?"

"Go with Alfred to the garage. He's going to bring you two to the safe house." Bruce finally spoke. Scarlett looked between the two of them, trying to figure something out. Tim and Scarlett didn't argue with him. They followed Alfred to the garage and got into Bruce's car. Alfred quickly drove down the hill.

"Alfred, what's-" Scarlett started.

"You know right?"

"What?"

"I believe you do, but haven't said a word. So do you know?" Scarlett saw Alfred look at her through the mirror. With the look he had, she knew she meant. After realizing it, she nodded. He looked back at the road and turned onto another street. "Then we won't be going to the safe house."

"Alfred," Tim sounded worried. "What's going on?"

"The Light hacked the Bat-computer. They know your identities and Master Bruce wants you two to be safe and I know for a fact that if they figured out who are that they will find the safe house." He made a sharp turn. "So, I'm taking you somewhere you _will_ be safe."

"Where's that?" He pulled to the side of the road and got out of the car. Scarlett and Tim did the same. They walked into the alleyway and approached an old telephone booth. "Bruce will kill me."

"I'll make sure he won't. Now go." Scarlett looked at Tim confused as Alfred headed back to the car. Tim opened to the telephone booth to reveal a small computer keypad inside. Tim typed something in and then gestured for Scarlett to go in.

"Wha-"

"I'll be right behind you." Scarlett nodded and then walked into the telephone booth. Tim closed it behind her. She was about to question all of this when she heard a computerized voice along with light beam scan her.

 _"Scarlett Hunter. Authorized."_ She felt herself be fade away and her eyes forced shut. When she was able to reopen them, she found herself in a new, unfamiliar area. She walked out from the tube-shaped area that was in the wall. Taking a look around, she saw that there were windows and outside them were stars and Earth. _This is the fuckin' Watchtower._ She approached the window and looked out. _How are they used to this view?_ Without warning, an arrow went past her head and hit the wall next to her. She glanced at the arrow and then where it came from.

"Don't move." Red Arrow spoke firmly while holding his bow which was loaded with another arrow. Scarlett raised her hands up to show she meant no harm. "I don't know how you got in here, but I know you aren't supposed to." In the corner of her eye, she saw something blue coming at her. Quickly, she dodged it and recognized it as one of Blue Beetle's weapons. Another arrow came at her and she flipped back to get away from it.

After she was back on her feet, someone threw her against the wall and them pinned her there. She forced her eyes open and saw that someone was Superboy. _Can't get out of his grasp._ She kicked at him. _Wouldn't hurt to try._

"What's going on in here?" Aqualad asked as he ran into the room.

"Why don't you ask our uninvited guest?" Red Arrow replied and gestured to Scarlett. She stopped fighting and looked up at Aqualad.

"You're so lucky he has a rule against killing." She hissed. Then she saw a familiar masked face come out from the hallway Aqualad did. "Babs, please tell your friends to let me go." Barbara looked panicked but then her face changed.

"Everyone stand down and Superboy, let go of her." None of them argued and did what she said. When Scarlett was back on the ground, she slid down the wall. Barbara walked towards her. "Scar, what are you doing here?" She asked as she slid down the wall next to her.

"Oh, I just thought I'd talk a stroll around Gotham and then mess around with an old phone booth in an alleyway. I mean, what could happen?" Barbara looked at her in disbelief and un-amusement.

"That was really sarcastic," Scarlett rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "And unlike you." Scarlett didn't respond. "Seriously, Scar, why are you here?"

"Honest answer. No damn clue." She answered.

"Then how?"

"Alfred drove me and Tim to the old phone booth and Tim sent me here. I had no clue that I was going to end up here though. If I did, I would have reacted differently." Scarlett's eyes widened as she realized something. She turned to Barbara. "Tim said he was right behind me." Barbara shot up and went over to the projection of a computer screen. A keyboard projection appeared as she approached. She typed something in and a security live video appeared in front of her. She scanned it over and over again. "Babs?" Barbara turned to Scarlett.

"I don't see him, or any sign of him."

"That-" Scarlett paused for a second to gather her thoughts. She looked down and shook her head. "That doesn't mean anything. Alfred could have just brought him to another one of those things. Tim's fine. He's-"

"Scar," Scarlett looked back up at Barbara. "He might be, but we won't know. All I know right now is you need to stay calm while we figure this out." Scarlett nodded in response. "Who was after you anyway?"

"I don't know exactly. Alfred said that a group called the Light found out our identities." Barbara looked at Aqualad with a scared look. Scarlett looked at the rest of them and they all shared a similar expression. "More friends of yours?" Barbara turned back to her.

"Scar, they're the main enemy of the Justice League." Scarlett scrambled for something to say, but nothing came. That is until she realized something else.

"Is it possible that they got to-"

"Don't think like that." Barbara quickly responded. She turned back to Aqualad. "I think this a League and Team matter."


	3. Missing

Scarlett sat alone in the main room of the Watchtower. The League and Team were the other room discussing what to do next. Since she had just shown up out of nowhere, she decided it best to stay out of their way until trust was established. She spun around in a rolling chair that Barbara brought out for her. Before everyone showed up, Barbara explained mostly everything. The Light were the people responsible for what happened a few years back with the whole Reach problem. They had been quiet for a while but who knows what they're planning.

The things that Scarlett used to get to the Watchtower were called Zetatubes. The technology was brought by Martian Manhunter and can only be used by authorized personnel. In order for outsiders to be let in, Justice League and Team members must pass them through. That's what Tim did for her. She rolled back over to the window and looked down at Earth. How the League and Team just walk past the view amazed her. But it frightened her to know that Tim, her brother, was somewhere down there. She sighed.

_Maybe I could have helped him. Maybe if I had stayed behind-_

Her thoughts were cut off by the computer voice saying that someone was coming through the Zetatube. She didn't hear the name. So, she turned around to see who it was. Let's just say she had more of a reason to be frightened now.

~-~-~-~

"The Light has begun their plan," Superman explained. "What comes next in the plan is still unknown to us. We don't know what they plan to do with the information they have, or what other information they have."

"So, we're still blind?" Shazam questioned.

"Yup," Arsenal commented. "But why do I feel like there's more to this meeting?" Superman looked to Wonder Woman. She nodded and turned on the computer screen. A picture of Tim in and out of his Robin uniform appeared.

"Earlier this morning, Robin as Timothy Drake disappeared. We believe he may have been taken by the Light." Wonder Woman continued. "If this is true, then this a League _and_ Team priority. We can't let anything happen to one of our own."

"And the kid?" Tigress asked.

"The newest member of the Wayne family." Everyone turned around to see Dick in his civilian clothing. With him was both Scarlett and Batman. Barbara looked at Scarlett who looked nervous. She was rubbing the side of her arm and biting her lip. His face was as plain and unreadable as ever. "Since you haven't been properly introduced. Team, League, this is Scarlett Hunter, my sister." She gave them a small wave.

"Team, please go out to the lobby." The Team looked at the other members of the League. "Now." With that they left, leaving only the League, Dick, Barbara, and Scarlett. "Kids, wait outside."

"Bruce-" Dick started, but Batman cut him off with a single look. He turned away from him and gestured for Scarlett to follow him. She gave Batman one last look before she followed both Dick and Barbara out of the room. The door closed behind them and as soon as it did, Scarlett let out a deep sigh. She looked at Dick who had a look that she couldn't understand. Yet, Barbara gave him a sympathetic, understanding look. _It's my fault and mine alone._ Scarlett started to walk down the hallway towards the lobby where the Team was. "Scar, where are you-"

"I just need a minute."

"Scar-"

"I'll be right back, Dick." Dick was about to keep pressing on, but when Barbara's hand rested on his shoulder, he stopped. Scarlett walked the empty hallway thinking. Maybe none of this would be happening if she just had left the whole 'vigilante' thing to herself. She laughed to herself. _I'm a fool._

~-~-~-~

Tim woke up in a room with his ankles in chains while his hands remained free. He was sitting on an old bench with no backing. He also felt a bit loopy, so he knew that he had been drugged, but he had no clue where he was. His vision still blurred he saw that he was in some sort of house basement. It could easily be a basement to an apartment building. There seemed to be some wooden stairs off to the right. He could make out multiple computers that were set up on the other side of the room. _There's no way this is the Light's work... But they have done weirder._

Suddenly, the door at the top of the stairs swung open. The sound of pounding footsteps came down the steps. A dark figure with traces of silver and red appeared in the room and walked over to the computer. Tim did his best to stay still to not alert the figure that he was awake. However, the figure must have seen him when they came down the steps.

"So, you're finally awake, little bird." The figure's voice was computerized. Disguised, so no one could recognize it. Tim widened his eyes at the nickname. _They know._ He quickly changed his expression to a less readable one. "Not much of a talker are you? Didn't he teach you to make the _bad guys_ talk?" Tim didn't respond and kept his straight face. His vision had returned mostly so he could see the figure a bit more clearly. They wore a suit of armor and were now looking at him. "Guess _he_ chose a different type." He mumbled something else to himself that Tim couldn't make out. "Anyway, you've been knocked out for a few hours now. I'll get you something to eat." With that, the armored figure left. _Did this guy just leave to get me food?_


	4. Easily Found

"They're still in there talking?" Miss Martian asked Dick and Barbara as they walked out from the hallway. Barbara had changed out of her Batgirl uniform and into her civilian clothes. Most of the Team had wandered off to other places, other than the core members, which included Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad, and Tigress. Dick nodded. "What's going on anyway? The Light knows your identities?"

"According to Batman."

"What are you guys going to do?" Superboy questioned.

"No clue. Probably have to go into hiding or something until he gets it all cleared out." Dick's sight landed on Scarlett who was sitting on the floor looking out the window. Barbara elbowed him. He looked at her and she mouthed, _Go talk to her._ "Me?" He whispered in response. She rolled her eyes.

"You're her brother, Dick." She whispered back. "The other one just went missing and she's still grieving from the _accident._ " Dick still stood there for a minute. Barbara scoffed. "I know you're used to brothers, but with sisters, you've got to be there for them and talk to them." She pushed him towards Scarlett. "So. Go. Talk. To. Her." Dick continued walking over to her and sat down next to her.

"Heya Scar." Scarlett didn't respond to him. She didn't even look at him. She just continued to look out the window. "You don't gotta talk. I'm here if you need to though." He looked out the window, trying to figure out what she saw when she did. He was so used to it that it was just another passing memory to him. But to her, it could be a whole new perspective. She had never seen the world like this, at least in person.

"How do you do it?" Scarlett finally spoke after a few minutes passed.

"Hmm?"

"You've dealt with both loss and the fear that a member of your family could need your help. Yet, you act as if it's just any other day." Scarlett looked at Dick which revealed her red eyes caused by her crying. "How- How can you stay so optimistic all the time? How can you be- Dick Grayson or Nightwing?" She brought her knees to her chest and laid her head down. "How do you even wake up every day?" He could hear her cries now and he wasn't sure of what to do. So, he just did what he thought was right. He pulled her close and held her tightly.

"To give you a straight, honest answer," He started. "Because I've got friends and family like you. And I know that you all will always be there." Scarlett's crying softened but did not fade. "It's okay to cry sometimes, Scar. We all need it every now and then and I'll be there every time you need me too." Scarlett began to hug him back and calm down a bit more. They sat there for a few minutes on their own. Barbara watched smiling. Tigress approached her and spoke quietly, so only Barbara could hear her.

"How long has she been in the family?"

"About three mouths."

"Orphan?"

"Yeah, but we try not to talk about it. She prefers it." Tigress nodded. A few moments of silence passed before Tigress asked a question that was nagging at her.

"You and Dick are still looking aren't you?" Barbara didn't respond. "You're still looking for him aren't you?" She turned to face Tigress.

"I know you told us to leave it alone because we kept hitting dead ends and it was upsetting you." Tigress sighed and was about to speak, but Barbara continued. "But Dick is determined that he's still alive." Tigress didn't speak for the first few seconds.

"I want to believe he's still alive. I really do, but-" She looked at Dick who was still comforting Scarlett. "But it hurts too much to see us keep finding nothing. Because that's all that's there. We don't have any remains or proof to say he's alive."

"I know, Artemis."

"Yet, Dick keeps looking?"

"He's convinced that they're on to something."

"They?"

"Scarlett's been helping. She believes he's alive too."

"Random kid is looking for another kid that she doesn't even know?"

"In a way, she does know him and you know her too."

"What are you-" In the corner of her eye, she saw Dick and Scarlett getting up and heading towards the Zetatubes. "Where are you two going?"

"Getting fresh air," Dick responded.

"No, no, no, no, and no." Barbara quickly jumped in. "Bruce will kill you."

"For getting fresh air?"

"For leaving the Watchtower."

"Babs, we haven't even investigated where Tim was taken," Dick explained. "The scene may already have been contaminated."

"I understand that, but we are all under threat right now and Bruce wants us to-" Barbara stopped when she realized Scarlett was gone. "Scar?" Then the computer spoke aloud, _"Scarlett Hunter. Authorized."_ Dick and Barbara flipped around to the Zetatubes that had just been used.

"Scar!"

~-~-~-~

When Scarlett appeared in the old phone booth, she turned off the computer, which meant no one could follow her. She stepped out of the booth and looked at the alley. Nothing really looked like it changed, but she never really looked around when she first came in here. Luckily, she swiped Dick's sunglasses which were upgraded to act the way his mask does. She put them on and then turned them on. Scanning back and forth, she looked for clues in the alley. Anything that was out of place or something that could lead her to Tim. It wasn't long until she noticed that the garbage cans were knocked over and there was broken wood.

After walking closer to the garbage cans and analyzing them, she noticed that piece of fabric from Tim's clothes had been torn off. So, Tim was definitely in a fight. _Or just really clumsy._ But that was unlikely. She then walked over to the broken wood and noticed the small puddle of blood, but that's not what caught her eye. What she saw next to it was a footprint made of the blood. So either Tim stepped in it, or the person who attacked him did. She looked around more to try and find a trail to follow. She found one but it was short, it stopped when it came to the wall of the building. She scanned and wondered. Scarlett turned off the sunglasses and started to scale the wall. It wasn't too long before she reached the top. She noticed the trail continued.

Turning the glasses back on, she looked around for more clues, but the only thing on the roof was the trail. So, she continued to follow it. She had to cross over to a few more buildings, but it was worth it when she found where it leads too. On the last roof, the trail of bloody footprints lead to a door which was luckily unlocked. Quietly, she went in. Little seeds of doubt filled her mind, but she didn't stop. She turned off the sunglasses again and tucked them away again. She realized she was in an old parking garage that seemed to be abandoned or at least closed. The trail of blood was gone, so she followed her instincts and kept moving down.

Floor after floor, she kept on going until she was on the main floor. She didn't see anything, but she heard talking and smelt something too. Scarlett walked towards it with caution. Part of her hoped and prayed it was something to do with Tim. She came to the door, which the smell and noise came from. After taking a deep breath, she quietly opened the door then closed it behind her when she came in. She looked around and saw that it was something like a large an apartment right outside the door was the living room and across from that, was the kitchen. The smell was coming from the part of the kitchen she didn't see and so was the noise. Someone must have been cooking. _If Tim were here, where would they keep him?_

She walked over to a door to her left. It couldn't be another room, because what it was connected to was too narrow. Quietly, she moved towards the door and opened it. It was a stairway to the basement. Scarlett stepped on the first step and closed the door behind her. She slowly walked down the rest of steps, careful to not make a noise. It wasn't until what she saw at the end of the room, that she ran. "Tim, oh my god. You have no idea how much I've been worried." She gave him a big hug and didn't let go.


	5. Friend or Foe

"Scar?" Tim questioned to make sure he was right.

"Yeah, it's me and you're okay and-" She teared up a bit. "I thought I had lost you."

"It hasn't been that long. Has it?"

"It's been hours, nearly a day," She paused. "But it doesn't change the feeling." Tim smiled and returned the hug.

"I'm still here, Scar." He spoke softly and kindly. They sat there in silence for a few moments, still hugging each other. Tim was the first to let go and Scarlett followed him, wiping her tears from her face. "Scar, did you come here on your own?" At first, she didn't respond, but then she nodded causing Tim to sigh. "Do they know you're here?"

"Here? No. Looking for you? Probably yes. Maybe. Sort of?" Tim raised an eyebrow with doubt. "Probably not, but that's not the point." She bent down and looked down at the chains attached to his ankles. "We've got to get you out of here." She looked for the keyhole and when she found it, she pulled a bobby pin from her hair and started picking the lock.

"Scar, stop!" He whispered sharply. She froze in place hearing what he was. It was heavy footsteps towards the door. Scarlett was about to ask what she should do, but he was already one step ahead of her. "Go hide." After seeing her puzzled face, Tim continued. "Under the staircase," He pushed her away. "Go!" She nodded and quickly ducked underneath the staircase. _Just in time, too._ The heavy footsteps came down the stairs and so did the view of metal, armored boots. She leaned into the shadows the way that Barbara had taught her and kept herself still and calm.

The armored figure reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at Tim. However, they didn't speak. They walked over towards the computers and started typing. Scarlett looked at Tim through the space between the steps. He looked at her too. _Stay put._ He mouthed to her. She nodded and fell back deeper in shadows. The armored figure stopped typing and stopped moving altogether as if he was listening to something. Scarlett listened too. She didn't hear anything, but he obviously did. _He must have something playing in the helmet._ Then she heard a crash. _Definitely heard that._

"Ravager, Constantine, we've got incoming." He spoke as he turned off the computers. He pulled something out from the computer and tucked it away. He then pulled out a pistol and shot the computer up, which caused Scarlett and Tim to jump. He put the gun away and turned around. When he did, something dropped down. Scarlett looked to see what it was. It was sphere object and was now blinking purple. It started to beep crazy and then released a giant cloud of grey smoke. Out of the smoke emerge two figures that Scarlett didn't recognize.

"Savage, Klarion." Tim addressed.

"Young Robin," Vandal Savage responded. "I see the one who took you from us has locked you up anyhow." He turned to face the armored figure who seemed to be ready for a fight. "To think I thought you were some new hero."

"That's yet to be seen." They responded and looked around at the smoke. "Knock out smoke. Nice, but I've got filters in the helmet."

"Who says they were for you?" Klarion commented. Tim started to cough and it only took a few seconds before he was knocked out. Scarlett tried to avoid the smoke, but in the process, she fell into everyone's line of view.

"Well, well," Savage started. Scarlett looked up at him with fear. "Ms. Hunter seems to have joined us." She tried to back away from them, but there was nowhere to go. He reached out for her and she began to shake. Suddenly, someone scooped her up and pulled her away. She looked up to see the armored figure holding her with one arm while kneeling on the ground. Scarlett inhaled some of the smoke and started to cough. He placed something over her mouth. It took a minute for her to realize that it was an air filter. Savage approached them causing the armored figure to pull his gun out. He aimed it Savage but kept a close eye on Klarion.

"Constantine, get us out of here!" Everything around the armored figure and Scarlett disappeared and was replaced with a blinding light. She closed her eyes tightly. That's when something finally hit her. Whether it was knock out smoke or the light itself, Scarlett was now passed out in the arms of the armored figure. They reappeared in a new room. A room that the armored figure knew well. He looked down at Scarlett who was passed out. He removed the filter from her mouth and tucked it away.

He scooped her up with his other arm and stood up. Looking across the room, he saw Tim on the ground still knocked out from the smoke. "Good to see you're alright, kid." Constantine stepped into view from the other room and smoking another cigarette with Ravager behind him. "How are the smaller ones?"

"Breathing. So, I'd say they're good." He spoke without the computerized voice.

"What's the plan now?" Ravager asked.

"Well, Drake over there still has a broken foot and ankle." He said gesturing to him.

"We don't have to hold onto both of them." The armored figure looked down at Scarlett again, thinking. _They're probably safer with us then 'them'._

"It's probably best if we do."


	6. You Ass

Barbara tried calling Scarlett's cell again and again, there was no answer. She sighed and set her phone down. She was sitting her window looking at the people who were walking on the sidewalk through the falling snow. Part of her hoped that she would see Scarlett among the faces. But, she was smarter than that. She knew that it wouldn't be that simple. This was Gotham after all. Light knocking on her door filled the room. "Come in." Her father, Commissioner Jim Gordon walked in with two mugs in his hands.

"Hey, kiddo. I thought you might want some hot chocolate with all this cold weather we're having." He sat down next to her, handing her the mug. The smell filled the area. Barbara smiled and so did Commissioner Gordon.

"Thanks, Dad." She took a sip and then looked out the window.

"Still no call from your friend?" She shook her head.

"Nothing."

"The family should file a missing person report."

"It's not that simple."

"Then file it yourself."

"Dad-" She spoke as if it was a warning.

"You're allowed to do that, Barbara." He said with concern.

"She might not be missing."

"Runaway? Kidnapped?" Barbara didn't respond, so he continued. "No matter what it is, you should file a report or at least tell me which friend it is." Barbara sighed again.

"It's probably nothing, Dad. She's probably fine." Commissioner Gordon sighed.

"Okay," He stood up. "If you change your mind, I'll be in the kitchen making lunch." Barbara nodded and thanked him again for the hot chocolate. She looked at her phone, hoping to see it light up with text message from Scarlett saying, _Sorry, I ran off before... I'm fine! I'll be right over and explain everything._ That never came.

~-~-~-~

When Scarlett opened her eyes, she found herself the couch of unfamiliar living room. She looked down at her hand to see an IV connected to her vein, which was connected to a drip. She groaned in pain as turned herself over. She felt as if she hadn't moved in years. Staring up at the ceiling, she determined that she was definitely not in a house she knew. She tried to push herself up. Getting halfway up, she got light headed and blacked out. When she awoke again, there was a girl who was wearing an eye patch on her left eye standing over her. She seemed to be changing the drip for her. Scarlett tried to sit up again to no prevail.

"Whoa, easy there, kid." The girl pushed her back and knelt down. "You're still recovering from the toxic gas." Scarlett tried to speak, but nothing came out. "You probably won't be able to speak for a while either. So, I'll answer the question you probably have. My name is Rose Wilson. You've been asleep for just about a week now. You're in one of the apartments that my partner and I have rented. Your brother is safe, he's in one of the bedrooms recovering. He has a broken foot and ankle and inhaled a lot more of that gas than you." Scarlett nodded her head softly. "I'll go get you some pain relievers." With that, Rose was gone from the room.

Scarlett continued to look around. There was a large flat screen TV which sat in the form of some rather large curtains. In front of the TV was a plain coffee stand. One that was usually found in a large apartment like this. Scarlett lifted her hand up to see the IV. It was still pumping whatever was in the drip bag into her veins. Whatever it was, it made her arms feel cold. The sound of heavy footsteps entered the room. She tried to turn her head, but hurt her neck in the process.

"Easy, sweetheart. You don't need to hurt yourself any more than you already are." She looked up to see the armored figure looking down at her. He wasn't wearing his helmet, but he still had a mask on. It resembled the masks that Dick and Tim wore. She looked at him with confusion. Something about him seemed familiar. "What's with _that_ look?" He asked sharply. It caused her to flinch and then send a sharp pain through her body. He sat down on an armchair that was across from the couch. Rose returned with two pills and a bottle of water. She rested them of the table.

"You're gonna have to sit up." Scarlett nodded softly. Rose scooped her up from underneath her back and gently pulled her up. More pain hit her, but she did her best to ignore it. It hurt her to keep herself sitting up straight. The armored figure seemed to notice but didn't say anything. Rose picked up the medicine and water bottle. Scarlett took the pills into her hand and plopped them into her mouth. When she couldn't grasp the water bottle, Rose helped her take a sip from it. Even with the water, the pills killed her throat. Rose put the water bottle down and left the room again. Scarlett became light-headed for a moment, but it faded.

"You alright, sweetheart?" She nodded, still unable to speak. However, the pain was still increasingly present in her chest. She assumed it was from the gas in her lungs. "You're obviously not." She looked at him and saw that he was studying her. He could see right through her and see the pain. "Where does it hurt the most?" She raised her hand up to her ribs. "Lungs? Figures." He stood up and walked behind her into the room behind the couch. It wasn't long before he was back with some things in his hands. It was tubing of sorts and he connected it to the machine that was beside the couch. He then connected the other end to the oxygen mask that was in his other hand. He was about to put the oxygen mask on her, but she moved her head away. "What?" She just looked between him and the mask. "No trust. Smart move." He brought the mask to his own mouth and breathed into it a few times. "See nothing bad."

Scarlett readjusted her head so he could put the oxygen mask on. After breathing into the mask a few times, more pain flowed into her lungs and chest. Her breathing became heavier and rougher. She reached up to the mask to get it off, but the armored figure grabbed her wrists and pulled them down to her sides. "You've got to give it a few minutes. It's gonna hurt a bit. The machine is removing the toxins that are still in your lungs and switching it with oxygen." She tossed her head around. Some tears coming to her eyes. A burning sensation hit her lungs and if she could, she'd scream. Instead, she gave a sharp gasps of pain.

A few minutes passed and the burning sensation continued. The armored figure was still holding her wrists down at her sides. Scarlett wasn't tossing her head as violently as she was at first. A few more seconds passed and the burning pain and many other pains with it faded until they were barely there. She stopped tossing her head around, but her breathing continued to be heavy. After a few moments of her laying there, the armored figure released her wrists and removed the oxygen mask. He stood up and turned off the machine.

"You-" Scarlett spoke roughly, still breathing heavy. "You fucking ass." He turned to face her with a smirk on his face.

"That I may be, but it looks like you can speak, though."


	7. Panic, Terror, and Worry

"You keep saying he's fine. I want know he's okay. I want to _see_ that he's okay." Scarlett continued her conversation with the armored figure refused to give his name. It had been at least three days since she had got her voice back and the only thing on her mind was if her brother, Tim was okay. Rose and the armored figure said he was fine and was still recovering. Though, part of her couldn't believe that. But if it was true, that meant that Tim was hurt badly. It worried Scarlett more and more.

"I told you he needs to build up his strength in order for you to visit him."

"And why is that?" She already asked that question before and she got the same response. Silence. Scarlett decided not to push any further. She looked out the window, which had the same view it always was. It was night in Gotham once again and she decided to sleep at least until the sun was up.

~-~-~-~

_The fire was spreading throughout the apartment building. My family's apartment building. I didn't have many family members since most of them had passed away from old age. We all lived in Gotham in this very building. I don't know what started the fire, but_ _I was separated from my family and friends when it started. Now I was trying to find an exit out of the building. So far I had no success. The fire exits were blocked, the same with most of the windows and stairwells. Which limited my options. So I came up with a different plan. Try to stay away from the fire. Which was the unluckily in the corner of a room. The fire was slowly getting closer and closer._

_I started to cough. I must have inhaled too much smoke. My eyes started to water and blur. My legs were starting to give out, but I had to keep fighting the pain. But it wasn't long before my legs finally gave out underneath me. I looked around. All I could see was fire everywhere. No person in sight, which was a good thing when it came to others staying out of harm's way. My cough was getting worse and there was no way I could lift myself up off the now burning hot floor. With all my heart, I hoped so much that my family had got out in time. I coughed louder and looked at the fire that could only be a few feet away._

_When I was about to give up, I started to hear footsteps. The footsteps sounded very familiar. I turned my head toward the origins of the sound. All I saw was a blur of black, but I could tell who it was by the sound of the footsteps._

_"Beth," My sister. She must have come back in knowing I was still in here. She gently picked me like I was about break at any moment. On a normal day, I would yell at her to put me down. That I could walk on my own. That I wasn't just a little kid. To not treat me as a child, but today I was too weak. Not to mention, there was no way I was going to be able to walk. Beth was running while she held me close to her chest. I could feel my heart nearly jump out of my chest every time she jumped over something. Guess track and field came in handy after all._

_All of a sudden, I heard a loud crash and the next thing I knew, I was on the burning floor. I tried to get up but my body was too weak. Though, I could move my head. So, I turned to see Beth was on the ground under rumble. She seemed to still be conscious and in obvious pain. I tried to call out to her, but nothing came out. I heard hurried footsteps approach Beth and I. I saw a black figure standing over Beth. It looked like they were trying to help her, but she was refusing their help._

_"Help her," I heard her say. "Save her." The figure came towards me and scooped me up. They run with me, leaving Beth behind. I heard something shatter right before we were outside the smokey building. I forced my eyes to stay open as I watched the apartment building started to crumble. I screamed out for Beth, knowing I wouldn't get an answer. I was filled with sudden strength and I pushed myself out of the figure's arms. I ran towards the building that was now falling down. I was pulled and held back. I screamed louder. Calling out for my sister. The sister who I never saw again because she saved me..._

~-~-~-~

Scarlett shot up with a sharp gasp. She felt her heart beating faster than it should and tears in the corners of her eyes. After giving herself a moment to realize it was just another nightmare, she sat up and placed her face in her hands. The tears sunk down her skin and stopped only moments after starting. She sighed and pushed herself up. Limping, she tried to walk over to the window, which curtains now covered. Her head was banging along with heart but she kept going. Her hand shook as she pulled the curtain back to see the bright city. No stars were the sky, but the moon was gigantic. If there were no lights in the city, the moon would have been the only thing lighting it. One of her hands gripped the curtain and the other rested against the glass of the window.'

_Gotham._

_Home._

Her head spun as she felt her legs collapsing beneath her. She fell back into someone's arms. "Kid, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" The familiar commanding voice questioned sharply behind her. His anger soon seemed to fade once he realized that she was shaking. "Sweetheart, hey. What's wrong?" Scarlett was soon on her knees with her head down crying. The armored figure was kneeling down in front of her with an understanding look. 

"What's going on?" Scarlett tried to speak, but only my cries came out. Cries of sadness and fear. The armored figure's hand came up to her shoulder and rubbed it gently. "Sweetheart, honey, kiddo, you're okay. This is just a panic attack, nothing more. You're safe and nothing can hurt you here. Just breathe. This will pass." He slowly brought her close to him as she cried. "This will be over soon." He wasn't lying. It took a few minutes of calm talking, but soon she wasn't crying anymore and she was asleep once again. The figure slowly stood up and brought her into another room.

In the middle of the room was a bed, which Tim Drake still laid on asleep. He rested her down on the recliner next to the nightstand. He lifted a blanket up and draped it over her. He stayed in the room for a few minutes, just to make sure everything was okay. Tim was still breathing properly, which had been since earlier that day. However, he wanted to make sure, so both he and Scarlett healed properly. _Properly before..._ He started to think to himself.

"Hey," He looked up to see Rose standing in the doorway. "Everything good?" The armored figure nodded and looked back at Scarlett. She was still shaking a little bit. A memory popped into his mind. A memory that haunted him in his dreams and his thoughts. He shook it out of his head. Standing up, he checked on Scarlett once again and then turned back to Rose.

"He really knows how to pick them."


	8. Jeopardized

When Scarlett woke, she was curled up in a blanket and was in a recliner she hadn't seen before. She sat up rubbing her eyes and saw she was in a different room. After looking around, she saw Tim sleeping in a bed. He had an oxygen mask over his mouth. She could hear the heart monitor beeping steadily. A smile spread across her face. Relief fell upon her as she rested her head back on to the recliner. _He needs to build up his strength in order for you to visit him._ The armored figure's words popped her head as she looked over at Tim and the heart monitor. _Has he not woken up yet?_ She wondered. _We've been here for a little more than a week and if he still hasn't woken up-_ Scarlett stopped her thoughts. She couldn't think like that. _Rose had said that he had been in the toxic gas longer than me and he would need time to recover._ She looked back over at Tim and smiled. _He's going to be okay._

Scarlett removed the blanket from her legs and pushed the leg lift down. Gripping the arms of the chair, she pushed herself up. She expected the pain to over sweep her or to be lightheaded again. But, it never came. She took a few steps towards the door. Nothing happened. When she finally reached the doorway, she let out the breath she was holding in. She looked down the hallway and saw the living room, she had been in before. Walking down the hall, she realized that all the pain had faded. She walked into the living room but continued to walk into the kitchen.

The kitchen walls were pale yellow and then the cabinets were white. The countertops were a polished granite. When her bare feet touched the tiled floor, a cold sensation went through her feet into her legs. She walked in a little more but came to a stop when a blade was beneath her chin and being held against her throat. Scarlett heard a sigh before the blade fell. "You caught me off guard, kid," Rose stated, shaking her head.

"Sorry," Scarlett replied. 

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better though."

"Where's Mr. No Name?" Scarlett asked causing Rose to laugh slightly.

"He's checking the perimeter," Rose answered. "He said something seemed off and went to go check it out." Scarlett nodded as Rose put her sword away. She was in a uniform that was mostly black, but the sleeves were silver and she wore gloves and a belt that were both orange. She was also wearing a white eye patch over her left eye instead of the black one she had on before. It reminded Scarlett of Deathstroke's look, but there was an obvious reason for that. Deathstroke was her father, but he lacked the father presence. Rose hadn't said much about him, other than the fact that he was her father, but Scarlett saw the look in her eyes when she said his name. Suddenly, the armored figure busted into the apartment and into the kitchen. His helmet back on and pistols in both of his hands.

"Good, you're up. We need to move." His voice was once again disguised. He started to head for the hallway. Scarlett figured it was to the room Tim was in.

"What's going on?" Scarlett asked. Rose grabbed her arm. When she looked at her, she was holding her own pistol in her other hand.

"I'm guessing it means that something really was off," She gave a quick answer before pulling Scarlett towards the hallway. The armored figure walked out of the room with Tim in his arms. They all then walked to the end of the hall where Rose revealed a hidden keypad. She typed in a few numbers until a green light flashed. Scarlett heard a gunshot behind her making her jump and turn around. She saw the armored figure had his pistol out again and had shot a man who was now on the ground. Her heart sped up.

"They're nonlethal bullets," The armored figure stated as if she knew what she was thinking. Scarlett was pulled by Rose into a room that had been revealed in the wall. When she looked around, she realized it wasn't a room. It was some sort of ship.

The walls and ceiling were shining metal with black accents across it. It was a very open area and seemed to the front of the ship. There were two doors on the wall to the back, which was probably another part of the ship. Rose pulled her to the very front while the armored figure headed to one of the doors with Tim. Rose pushed Scarlett down into a seat and then sat next to her. She began pressing buttons. Scarlett heard the door close and then the engines of the ship startup. "You aren't afraid of heights, are you?" Rose asked as continued to mess with the controls in front of her.

"No."

"That's a good thing." Rose seemed to joke as she pulled down on a lever. Scarlett grabbed the arms of the seat as she felt the ship start to fly up.

"But I don't like this," Scarlett added as it started flying higher and higher. Rose laughed at her and shook her head. She reached out and grabbed a lever beside her seat.

"Just hold on, kid."


	9. Another Attack

The armored figure walked out from the back of the ship. He saw Scarlett curled up in the chair next to Rose. He walked over to see that Scarlett was passed out with a blanket over her. Rose turned around. "How's the kid?"

"Vitals are stable and up to the normal. I think he might be waking up soon." The armored figure answered. He pressed a button his helmet and folded back, revealing his masked face. "His foot and ankle are still healing. It may be a few days before they heal completely." Rose nodded and turned back to the controls. She pressed a button and another seat appeared beside her. She moved over and the armored figure took her seat.

"What's the plan?"

"I don't know," He answered after a few seconds as he messed with the controls.

"Are you going to tell them?" The armored figure sat in silence. Rose knew what he was thinking. His face showed it. Her own face hardened. "You should tell them." Once again, he didn't respond. He continued to mess with the controls of the ship. "You should tell them, Jason." His head went up, but he didn't look at her. Instead, he was looking out the window. "Do you think you can keep it hidden forever? Your name? Your past?" She looked over at Scarlett. "Your family-"

"They aren't my family," Jason argued through his teeth. Rose scoffed and shook her head. "What?" He snapped, turning to look at her.

"Are you seriously that fucking stupid?" She leaned forward, narrowing her eyes. "Do you think _I'm_ that stupid?" He didn't reply. It wasn't a question he was meant to answer anyway. "Why do you think you look out for them? Why do you think you're keeping them so close when can just drop them off with the Justice League?"

"Rose-" He started, but she cut him off and continued.

"They are your family, whether you want to admit it or not." Rose looked back at Scarlett. "I know you, Jason." She looked back at him. "I know you better than you know yourself. You may not like Bruce, but you still care about what happens to your brothers," Jason turned away and looked out the window. "And your sister." He looked at the reflection of Scarlett in the window. She was still asleep and curled into the blanket. She seemed smaller than she actually was. It bothered him that she was so vulnerable. That Bruce would let her be so helpless.

"Jason-"

"You're right," He paused and looked back at her. "You're always right."

~-~-~-~

Scarlett shot awake in the chair, breathing heavily. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts and bring her legs down from the top of the chair. The blanket fell down but kept her legs covered. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. Night had already fallen and there were no clouds in sight. She didn't see any lights below either. Instead, she saw the waves of the ocean. It had stars and the moon's reflections, causing the only light around the outside of the ship.

"Hey, kiddo." She gave a small smile as she looked over at the armored figure. He was sitting in the pilot's seat, where Rose was before Scarlett fell asleep. His legs were perched up as he sat back in the chair.

"What time is it?" He moved his foot and looked

"It's one in the morning in Atlantic Time."

"That doesn't really help me."

"It's midnight in Gotham." Scarlett nodded and pulled the blanket up so it covered most of her. The armored figure was no longer wearing his helmet again and this time, he wasn't wearing the black domino mask. It only made him look more familiar. "You're making that face again."

"Sorry." She looked away.

"It's fine. It's just-" He looked over at her. "Why do you keep making it?"

"You just, look familiar." She replied with a shrug as she pulled the blanket back up to her chest. The armored figure didn't say anything for a few moments. She looked back at him to see that he looked conflicted.

"There's a reason for that." Before he could continue, something started to blink a very bright red. Scarlett knew that couldn't mean anything good. He sat up and started to push buttons and pull levers.

"What's going on?!" Scarlett asked panicked. Suddenly, there was an explosion causing the ship to shake. She gripped the sides of her chair, preparing for something else to happen. Her heartbeat in her chest as if it was trying to escape. The armored figure pulled a lever back causing the ship to go faster.

"What do you got?" Rose questioned as she marched into the room. She sat beside the armored figure as she began flipping switches.

"We've got someone following us," He answered as he dodged a rocket coming in from the left. "And attacking."

"Yeah. I noticed that." A holographic screen popped up in front of her revealing a black ship twice the size the one they were in. "It's the Light."

 _"Shit."_ He mumbled under his breath. He made a series of quick turns, dodging all the attacks thrown at their ship. He pulled the lever back even farther, which upped the speed even more. Scarlett tried to hold in her fear as her heart sped up. Her focus was on her heart and how fast the ship was going. Then something appeared in the corner of her eye.

"There's another ship!" She quickly alerted the armored figure and Rose. Another explosion shook the ship.

"Shit!" The armored figure yelled his curse this time as he tried to steer clear of the two ships' fire. He gritted his teeth as he tried to think clearly. "Rose use the teleporter to send Tim to the Wayne Manor." She turned to him in shock but didn't argue. She got up from her seat and headed for the back. "Scarlett, you're going to shoot at those ships."

"I'm gonna do what?!"

"You can do it," He reassured as he turned the ship sharply. He pushed a button in front of him and a holographic screen popped up in front of Scarlett. She saw on the screen was the black screen that was beside them. Different types of controls appeared between her and the screen. All she really recognized was the stick with a red button on the top. She grabbed it and moved it around. As she moved it around, so did where the guns were aimed.

"Try to go for the shields. The control center for them should be on the bottom of the ship, towards the middle." Scarlett nodded as she aimed in the area he described. Her shaky hand pressed down on the top red button. A few torpedos shot out and hit the control center. It exploded and caused the shields to flicker and then disappear. Scarlett's hand let go of the controls when their ship shook again. The ship behind them had shot and hit them. She shook her head and grabbed the controls again. She shot at where the guns were on the other ship, which took out two out of five of their weapons. Their own ship shook again. Another clean shot from the ship behind them. "Damnit." He mumbled under his breath again. Another shot came this time from the ship to the side. Rose stumbled in as the ship shook once more.

"The kid made it through the teleporter." Scarlett let some relief cover her as she aimed for the next weapons on the other ship. Rose sat down in her seat and started poking at her own holographic screen. She seemed to be powering something up and then glanced at Scarlett. "We should send the other kid too."

"It's too dangerous."

"But we just-"

"He's still hurt. It was worth the risk to send up through." He messed with more controls. "If we send her in while the ships in this condition and at this speed-" He pauses as he looked over at Scarlett, who was still trying to shoot at the other ship. "It's not worth the risk." Rose again didn't argue. Scarlett aimed for the engine of the ship and she was about to shoot it, but then she shot forward when the ship beside rammed into them. Her head came down on the controls as she grabbed beside of the controls to keep her from hitting them again. She felt a little bit of blood on her forehead and some bruising, but she shook it off. When she looked over, she could see that the same thing had happened to the armored figure and Rose. Rose poked at the holographic screen in front of her.

"We've lost all guns on our left side," She explained as another explosion rattled the ship. "We can't take another hit like that." Suddenly, the ship from behind them appeared in front of them. Scarlett and Rose were taken out of the seats and shielded from the sudden blast, that knocked their ship out of the sky.


	10. Saved but Lost

Scarlett pushed herself to the surface of the water. She pulled herself on top of a floating piece of metal. She coughed as she laid against the cold, wet metal. Her thoughts were scattered even as moments passed. When she saw a bright light shine on her, she could only try to look up. It wasn't as big as the black ship that had been following them. She pushed herself up and covered some of the light from hitting her eyes. The ship was definitely a different shape than the black one. She could see that it was mostly red, but there were a few parts that were black. _There's no way of knowing if that's the Light though._ She coughed again and tried to push herself up more, causing the floating metal to rock back and forth. She felt something jump onto the metal and then pick her up. Soon, she felt the dry ground and then a warm towel draped around her.

"Scarlett, are you okay?" Artemis asked as she bent down next to her. Scarlett nodded as she looked around. She saw Connor standing by the backdoor they had come through and Kaldur next to him.

"There's others down there." She mentioned turning back to Artemis.

"How many?"

"Two." Scarlett coughed again.

Connor jumped onto another piece of floating metal as Kaldur dived into the water. He swam down until he saw Rose trying to pull the armored figure up. Kaldur swam over to them helped them to the surface. Rose gasped for air as she held onto the armored figure with Kaldur. Connor helped them all up onto the floating metal. Connor put his arm underneath the armored figure's and brought him up to the ship. Aqualad did the same with Rose. Rose caught her breath as she knelt on the ground. The back door closed as the ship began to move. Connor rested the armored figure down and tried to remove his helmet. He only received a powerful shock that would knock out any normal person.

"He's just unconscious. He'll be fine." Rose stated, still a bit out of breath. Connor grunted in reply as he shook his hand until the feeling returned to it.

"Let's move to the front," Artemis suggested as she helped Scarlett to her feet. Rose pushed herself up and refused Kaldur's help. Rose wrapped her arm around the armored figure and pulled him up. As they walked to the front, his legs dragged across the floor, but there was no preventing it due to how tall he was. When got to the front, Scarlett saw that M'gann was the one driving the ship, using two sphere type things. Artemis helped her down into a seat. Then taking her own seat. Scarlett held the towel closer to her, trying to take in its warmth. Her cold, dripping hair was not helping the matter. She glanced over at Rose who was kneeling down with the armored figure. She seemed to be speaking, but the armored figure was giving no response.

"Are you alright, Scarlett?" She turned back to Artemis, a bit surprised by her saying her name. After processing the question for a moment, she nodded quickly. "You know how long have been gone?"

"Two-ish weeks," Scarlett replied sounding a bit unsure.

"Just about." Artemis glanced at Rose and the armored figure then back at Scarlett. "Where have you been this whole time? With them?" Scarlett nodded. "Was Tim with you?" Scarlett only nodded again. "They haven't hurt you?" She shook her head. "Why did they keep the two of you so long?" Scarlett opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. She wasn't sure how to answer since she didn't know why they did. She turned to them and saw that the armored figure was responsive. "I think they were trying to protect us."

"Protect you?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing from the Light." Suddenly, she realized something. It had been only moments since she had been shot of the sky along with Rose and the armored figure. _They're still around._ She turned back to Artemis with widened eyes. "The Light are the ones who shot us down." Artemis knew exactly what she meant. She looked at M'gann who nodded as she started to move the ship around.

"I heard you. We're leaving now." The ship turned around and started to head upwards when something hit them. Everyone jolted forward. Connor moved from where he was sitting and looked out the side of the window.

"We've got two other ships behinds us." He explained. M'gann began to move and steer the ship away from as it continued to go up. Scarlett held tightly onto her seat as another hit came at the side of the ship. M'gann gritted her teeth as she tried pushing the ship to her limit. The speed increased, but it didn't prevent the blast that hit the back of the ship. A cold air filled the ship causing Scarlett to shiver more. _They blasted the back open._ Another hit came and this time it moved Scarlett enough for her to fall out of her seat. It wouldn't have been much of a problem if she hadn't kept falling and end up falling from the ship.


	11. Ra's al Ghul

_I can't catch a break._

Scarlett rammed herself backward to knock the assassin holding on to her into the wall. As soon as they let go, she spun around and slammed her palm into their nose. They crumbled to the ground as another assassin reached for her. This one had the same black uniform on and she recognized it as Ra's al Ghul's. She brought her leg up and swung it into their rib cage. It wasn't enough to take them down though. They grabbed her wrists and twisted them behind her back. She gaped at the sharp pain that her nerves were sending through her arms. The assassin drove the knees into the back of her own, causing her to fall to her knees.

It wasn't long until she was completely forced to the cold, hard ground of the ship. She looked at the assassin with pure hatred as footsteps approached them. The assassin's grip tightened as they pulled her up. She was still on her knees when she looked up to see Ra's looking down at her.

"Hunter, finally we meet." The assassin holding her pulled her up after Ra's nodded towards them. "I've been trying to get this done for quite some time." He turned around and began to walk away. The assassin pushed Scarlett forward and she glared but followed Ra's with the assassin never leaving her back.

"Don't try to do anything." The assassin hissed. "I won't hesitate to cut you down." Scarlett didn't turn around and refused to give them any reaction. _That's weakness._ She reminded herself. They turned onto a long hall but then quickly turned to a large door. Ra's stood in front of it and turned his head slightly.

"You can stay out here, Jameson." He addressed. Jameson stepped back and bowed his head.

"Of course, great one." He turned and stood next to the door, showing no emotion. Scarlett looked back at Ra's who opened the door. He stepped in and gestured for Scarlett to step in first. She was hesitant but knew that she had no other choice. She stepped into the dimly lit room.

The first thing she noticed was the emptiness and then the tall, metal pillars that touched the roof and the floor. She felt how dry and cold the air around her was. It felt as if it was wrapped around her and trying to suffocate her. There was two light dangling from the ceiling and one of them seemed to flicker every other second. Scarlett snapped out of her thoughts when Ra's closed the door, which made her spin around, so she was facing him.

"You have nice reflexes, but they should be faster." He removed his cape from his neck and dropped it to the side. "I see that the Detective hasn't taught you anything yet and if he did, it wasn't very much." Scarlett didn't respond. "From what I gather, you are both self-taught and your brother, Richard Grayson taught you a few tricks." He began to circle her, but Scarlett should no reaction, only kept a close eye on him. "Ms. Gordon must have taught you a few things two. It was her fighting technique that you used against my first three assassins." He continued to circle her as he looked at his hands. "Though, you seem for brutal. You use more strength and power in your strikes. Which is not the smartest thing." He stopped and glanced up at her. "Yet, you do it anyway."

Without warning, Ra's charged and swung at her striking her face. She faltered for a moment, but steadied herself and blocked his next hit. He brought his leg up into her side, which knocked her over slightly. It gave him the opportunity to dig his elbow into her shoulder. A loud crack sounded in her ear and Scarlett let out a short cry. He pushed her back into one of the metal pillars and held her by her neck. She began to feel light-headed but didn't let it stop her from trying to break out of his grasp. He showed no reaction as he studied her face. She proceeded to kick him and try to pull his hand from her neck. None of it worked though.

His look finally fell from her face and released her. She gasped for a sudden breath of air as knelt down to meet her glare. She swung her fist out at him for him only to catch it and sudden painful sensation went through her shoulder. She tried holding back the pain by gritting her teeth. Ra's only studied her more.

"You have so much fight in you. No wonder the Detective didn't teach you anything." He released her fist and watched as she began gasp for air again. "He's too worried you'll end up like his old protege." He brought Scarlett's face up. "Good thing you won't, because I think," He paused and looked at the blood coming from her shoulder. When looked back at her face, he saw the anger and hatred and nodded to himself. "I think you'll be the prefect protege for me."


	12. Training

Scarlett walked down the long, wide hallway with Jameson beside her. After landing the ship, she had entered an underground location and she could only assume it was one of Ra's headquarters. It had been at least a week since she had arrived and she had only tried to escape once. After that attempt, she wouldn't do it again. Not because it had gone bad. It was the aftermath that made her regret it. Every day she would be moved from her room to the training room. Though, she felt like it was more of a torture chamber. Since entering Ra's headquarters, she had gained a busted lip, bruises across her ribs, a broken toe, cuts across her back and face, and so much more. All of that was from the training. Jameson and she turned into the room where Ra's was sharpening one of his many swords. Jameson stopped at the door while Scarlett continued to walk up to Ra's.

"We're starting early today." He stated as raised his sword, admiring it in the light. "Did you notice that?" Scarlett didn't reply but she knew that she didn't need to. By now, she knew when to speak and when not to. At least when she was expected to speak and not supposed to. He stood from where he was sitting and swung his sword a bit. "You've grown faster than I thought you would." He glanced at her. "Let's see how much you've grown."

He swung around and his sword extended to her. It was going to hit her neck if she didn't move. Pushing off from the ground slightly, she backed up slightly, so the sword's tip missed by an inch. Ra's dropped his sword and caught it with his other hand, now aiming for her stomach. She bent forwards so he missed and then used her leg to kick the sword from his hand. The sword spun around in the air before Scarlett caught it and held in front of her. Ra's acknowledged her achievement and pulled another sword out from his back. They circled each other until Ra's whirled his sword for Scarlett's head. She easily blocked it and reflected it back at him. It made him stumble slightly, giving her the chance to swing her own sword at him. He blocked and looked down at her. He pushed her sword down at her and both swords inched closer and closer to her face. She bent her knees to try and keep them from hitting her, but Ra's continued to push further. Scarlett looked at him for a moment and made a quick plan. She brought her leg back and then drove her knee into his stomach. His grip on his sword loosened and Scarlett noticed. Quickly, she twirled her sword around his and flung it in the air. As Ra's steadied himself, he looked up to see Scarlett with both swords in hand. For the first time since they had met, he smiled. He turned to Jameson and Jameson nodded. Scarlett looked between the two still in a fighting stance, ready for a surprise attack that never came.

"You're ready." Scarlett lowered the swords and looked back at Jameson who was walking up to her. In his hands was dark clothes folded together. She noticed was very similar to Jameson's own uniform. She looked back at Ra's. "Get changed and I will explain everything." With that, he left with Jameson and Scarlett still in the room. She took the clothes while Jameson took the two swords. It took her a moment to realize that Jameson wasn't leaving the room after he turned around and didn't move what so ever. She removed the tank top and leggings she had on and put on the uniform. She was surprised that it fit her so well. Jameson turned back around and looked at her for a moment. Like always, his face remained emotionless. He removed a holster he had slung over his shoulder. After putting the two swords in, he handed it to Scarlett. She looked at the holster and then back at him. She was never allowed to carry weapons outside the training room. They didn't trust her and she didn't blame them.

"Just don't try anything, Hunter." He turned around and walked towards the exit. Scarlett followed as she placed the holster on her back. As they walked, she realized she wasn't going back to the room she had been staying in.

"Where are we going?"

"The next step."

"I don't understand."

"It's the next step of your training." He turned to her as they entered the bunker where ships sat along with a single helicopter. "I'm going to explain everything and you need to keep your mouth shut." Scarlett raised an eyebrow at his tone. It was filled with urgency and she wasn't used to it. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and guided her through the bunker. She looked around and saw multiple assassins look at her, but continued to work on what they were doing. She looked back at Jameson who went back to his emotionless self. They turned and entered a ship. He closed the door behind them after release Scarlett from his grip. He then walked into a smaller room and flicked the light on.

Scarlett looked around, getting used to her surroundings. It was definitely a lot smaller than the ship that they used to take her. Mostly, they were just in the back of the ship. She noticed it seemed to be some sort of living courters. There was a kitchen area along with a TV and couch. Then there were a few separate rooms. Jameson walked back out of the room he was in with a wet cloth and piece of plastic.

"Tilt your neck to the right." Scarlett gave him a spectacle look which made him roll his eyes. "I'm gonna do anything. It's a fake tattoo, but you'll need the real one at some point. I'll explain in a minute but we're in a rush." After a few seconds of confusion, she did as he said and placed the paper on her neck. He then draped the cloth over it and said, "Hold it there and come with me."

After placing her hand on the cloth, they walked to the front of the ship and sat down. Jameson started messing with some of the controls and the ship shook for a second. It lifted off the ground and Jameson steered it out of the bunker. Scarlett looked around to see they were leaving the shore of an island and the bunker was hidden along the side of it. Once they were a good distance from the island, Jameson flicked a switch that turned on the autopilot.

"Alright. We're in the clear and you can drop your front now and I can drop mine." He rambled as he pulled his hood back for the first time. Scarlett noticed he had long hair that was pulled back into a tight bun. It was a dark brown that went along with his bright hazel eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked, not removing her hand from the cloth.

"Well, first off, my name is Eric. Jameson is my last name and I work with Ra's, which you already knew." He turned his chair to face her own. "But what you really need to know is that Ra's is no longer with the Light."


	13. Becoming

"What?"

"He's no longer with the Light, but they still think he is. He's created a plan to end the Light and hopefully, they'll be gone for good this time." Eric explained. "Questions?" Scarlett stared at him for a few moments. She turned to find an indicator that could tell her that he was lying. However, she didn't find anything. Very little of this clicked. Ra's wasn't with the Light, yet he kidnapped her, which was a goal that the Light had.

"Why leave the light and why am I here?"

"That's a good question." He scratched his head. "Short answer or the long one?"

"Depends on which one gives me more answers." Scarlett snapped while crossing her arms. Eric didn't seem surprised though. He knew that she was a bit snarky. She spat out comments that would get her smacked if Ra's hadn't told him otherwise. Her sharp glare at him was another thing he was used to. It was the same one that Jason Todd had given him on more than one occasion. Even though they weren't related by blood, he knew they fit as brother and sister.

"I'll give you the middle ground then." He replied as he sat back. "The Light is planning to bring an alien by the name of Darkseid here to Earth." Scarlett's glare remained since the name had no meaning to her. "He's coming here for something called the Anti-Life Equation. As far as Ra's knows, it is something that will give Darkseid complete power over everyone and everything. Literally. He believes that pieces of said equation are scattered in the minds of humanity."

"So how's he supposed to get him?" Eric's face darkened as his eyes fell.

"Torture and experiments," Those words made Scarlett's eyes widen and look at him in worry. "That's all that Ra's knows at the moment." He glanced back up at her. "As for you, he thinks you're a link to stop Darkseid."

"Me?" She scoffed.

"That's what he said. He said you had a fight in you that not many have. One that could lead to the end of Darkseid or at least his plans." He turned back to the controls and turned off the autopilot. "I don't know how or why, but that's what Ra's said."

"And I assume I don't get a choice." Eric shot her a look. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding." She gave a light chuckle and uncrossed her arms. "If what you say is true, then I'll try to live up to that, but I don't think I'm the one that's _destined_ to do something like that."

"You'd be surprised what you are capable of." Scarlett glanced at him in confusion, but the conversation didn't continue. He seemed to drop it completely. He may have lost his emotionless state but he still wasn't revealing much about himself. From what Scarlett could tell, Eric wasn't warming up to her and she probably wouldn't be warming up to him anytime soon either.

~-~-~-~

Jason looked at the hologram of his younger self. It stood on a platform and wore his old Robin uniform. It stood among other fallen heroes, but the only difference was he came back. Rose walked into the open room and looked at Jason. Even though his helmet covered his face, she could see the anger radiating off of him. However, she wasn't sure if it was because he was mad at Bruce again, his death, or at the fact that they had created a memorial because they felt bad. 

"You good?" He turned to her, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He turned away and headed towards the window.

"No, you aren't." She followed him. He looked out the window as Rose waited for him to turn around. She knew he wouldn't want to talk about anything while they were here. "I'm worried about the kid too." She got no response from him. "We're gonna find her."

"If she isn't dead already." Rose looked at him shocked.

"She's a smart kid. She's not dead."

"We don't know that, Rose!" He snapped as he spun his head around. That's when she realized how worried he really was.

"Don't give up on her yet. She needs us to help her." Jason sighed and rested his head in his hand. She was right and he knew it. Suddenly, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the ID.

"What do you need Jameson?" He spoke after answering. He froze when he heard the reply and Rose noticed. "Kid?"


	14. Missions for the Demon's Head

Weeks passed since the phone call from Scarlett. Since then, Jason and Rose had been checking in every single day. She hadn't seen Ra's since he sent her with Jameson. The missions were odd. It was almost like he was making Scarlett do vigilante work. Except it was different. She noticed that there were definitely _'targets'_. Sometimes she took out one of Penguin's guys. Others were Two-Face. The information she and Jameson gathered made no sense to her.

_Experiment._

_Power._

_Alien._

_Foreign._

_Control._

They all had those words in common. However, they just didn't click correctly. _What was the experiment? Who was seeking power and control? What did they mean by alien and foreign?_ Jason and Rose couldn't figure it out either. They all looked for some sort of lead or angle, but it never added up.

Jason also hated having Scarlett out there. His brotherly instincts, that he didn't even know he had, kicked in and anytime he found out she got hurt, he wanted to rush over and get her out of there. But he knew better. They needed to figure out Ra's plans. Even if it meant putting Scarlett in the middle of all of it.

Currently, Scarlett was looking down at the City of Gotham, while Jameson was standing above her and looking down at the street. They were sent there to hijack one of the shipments to some science lab. It was an understatement to say that she felt conflicted. She didn't seem to be the only one either. Jameson may have had his hood on, but she could still see the hesitation. The bulletproof truck drove off into a side street. Scarlett jumped to another building with Jameson not far behind. She stuck to the shadows, which she had learned before Ra's _methods._

Barbara and her brothers popped into her head. They were the ones who taught her. They were the ones there for her after. . .

She stopped on the fire escape and looked down at the van. The men had stepped out and were smoking a cigarette. _Nasty habit._ She heard one of them say. _Well, I'm gonna check the shipment._ The other replied. She watched as he pulled out the keys and unlocked the back of the van. Scarlett grabbed the rail to the fire escape and prepared for a quick attack.

Once the door open, she jumped down with Jameson right behind her. Before the two thugs could realize they were there, Scarlett slammed the first guy's face into the van door. Jameson hit the other guy's neck so hard, that Scarlett swore she heard a crack. They made sure they were both unconscious. 

Jameson held his fist up, letting Scarlett know they were clear. She nodded and opened the back of the truck. A single mental crate sat in the back. She pulled it out and saw that it was not only locked shut, but it was bolted shut as well. _Ra's is lucky that he's close by._


	15. Pain and Trauma

Barbara kicked at the punching bag while throwing a few punches in between each kick. Sweat was pouring from her, proving her hours of hard work. It wasn't because she wanted to train or get stronger. She wanted to release some of the emotions she had. She wanted Scarlett to come home. She needed her to come home. The longer she was missing. The more Barbara worried. The more _training,_ she did.

Dick had walked in a few minutes ago. He watched her with a look of grief. His sister was missing and he was just as upset as Barbara. He just didn't show it the same way. He'd already felt this way before. After all, this isn't the first time.

It had been about two months Scarlett was last seen and that was by Tim. It had been quite a few months since Barbara or Dick had seen her. That was too long.

After steadying the bag, she turned to him with a hand up. He tossed her the bottle of water, which she took a slow sip of.

"How long have I been at it?" She asked out of breath.

"Two hours and thirty minutes," He replied as he approached her.

She shrugged as she raised the bottle for another sip, "I could've gone longer."

"I'm glad you didn't. You need a break every once and awhile." Barbara took another sip. "Have heard from Bruce?"

"No, why?"

"He's gone quiet longer than usual."

"Do you think he's okay?"

"I don't think so. I've got a bad feeling this time." Dick replied with his arms crossed.

"We'll find him. We always do."

"What's your next move, Detective?"

Ra's looked down at Batman as he stood in the middle of an arena. No gadgets. Only his uniform and his vigilant mind. A bunch of unconscious thugs and assassins were on the floor surrounding him. The gates from where they were opened again. More people flooded out, all wearing masks or hoods. He was the first to act. Knocking some of them out cold with one hit. Others took more effort.

Batman knew he was being toyed with. Ra's had a bigger plan. He always did, but he couldn't figure it out.

More people came up and attacked him. There was no time to rest. No time to think. He side kicked them away then turned his attention to the last masked and hooded figure. They put their arms up just as he jumped from the ground. He drove his elbow down into their arms, which then hit their head. They hit the ground and just as they were about to push themselves up, Batman hit them back down.

They kept trying to get up, even get away, but Batman continued to punch them down. The mask that covered their mouth broke off and he kept going. Then all of a sudden, they cried out and he stopped. Not because they cried out, but because he recognized them.

"Scarlett?"

She looked up at him with fear and betrayal. Her hands came up shakenly and light shot from them hitting him away. He was flung back and somehow knocked unconscious surprisingly easily.

Ra's jumped down and made his way over to shaking girl. Scarlett looked up, still very much afraid.

"Why?" was the only thing she could say.

"I do it to make you stronger. You can only grow if you experience everything you can. You'll forgive me. You'll forgive the detective."


	16. Looking After

Talia looked down at the resting Scarlett Hunter. Her wounds across her mouth were the worse of them. It would definitely leave scars. Many of them too. 

As she looked up, Talia's face hardened as she looked at her father.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Would rather I roughed her up? I thought I had done enough of that." He shrugged as he continued his work.

"Tricking Bruce into a fight with his own daughter was wrong. Especially since the stuff you made her wear caused more damage."

"It was either that or damage would have been done to her insides. The surface wounds will heal." Talia stood up from her seat and stomped towards Ra's.

"They may heal, but her mental wellbeing will never be the same!"

"She'll be stronger because of it," He shrugged it off again. Talia gritted her teeth and it took everything in her power not attack him then and there.

She took steady breaths and turned back to Scarlett. The poor girl and broken daughter of the Dark Knight. Talia knew she was strong and was growing stronger by the day. However, she worried about her father's plans. He only told her bits and pieces. Sometimes she didn't find out until it already happens. Like this time with Bruce. _My Beloved._

After taking her seat again at Scarlett's side, she took her hand and held it tight. Someone had to show this girl support. Talia was the only option.

Ra's tapped the end of the needle, which was filled with a modified blood sample. She glared at him, which caused him to sigh.

"Talia, it's what needs to happen, or everything and everyone will be doomed. You know that." She looked away.

"Just do it, father."

Rose watched as Jason paced back and forth. He had got a text from Talia, telling him that Ra's had gone too far with Scarlett. She would text again when it was clear for him to come.

It had been less than an hour and with every passing second, he grew more anxious. Rose saw it; though Jason didn't hide it well. She didn't blame him though. Scarlett was his sister, whether he admitted it or not.

"Jason-" Rose started but was cut off by his phone going off. He rushed over to it and read the screen. He then quickly ran out the door. "Jason!"

Talia hadn't moved from her spot. Ra's was standing at the far side of the room. His eyes closed shut. She didn't understand her father before, but she definitely didn't understand him now.

He was so calm and so emotionless after changing this girl's life forever. Scarlett would have to learn how to live with her new trauma and the new blood that was in her. Talia looked up at Scarlett's face. Her wounds had healed, after injecting the modified blood sample, but they had left deep scars. There was some makeup that could cover them, but they would be a forever reminder of what Ra's and Bruce had done.

The door to the room flung open, which made both Talia and Ra's look up. Jason rushed into the room and immediately saw Scarlett. He ran over and looked down at her. When he saw the scars, a flood of emotions washed over him. First, it was sadness, then it was fear, and finally, rage.

"What happened?"

"My father tricked Bruce into fight Scarlett. He didn't realize it has her until it was too late."

Jason gritted his teeth as he looked at the scars, "Bruce did this?"

"The scars are from armor that Ra's made her wear. He believed that she needed a physical reminder." Jason glared at Ra's, but he was unphased. He gently put his arms underneath her and picked her up.

"Where do think you're going, Mr. Todd?"

"Home and she's coming with me."

"Is that wise? The Light knows where that is." Rose ran in and studied the scene.

"No," He started to head out of the room. "We're going to go see Alfie."


	17. Alfred Pennyworth

Rose looked over at Jason, who was sitting in the driver's seat. Scarlett was still unconscious in the back. Only her steady breathing could be heard.

"Are you sure about this?" She questioned.

Without looking away from the road, Jason replied simply, "Positive."

"It just seems weird," She leaned back in the seat. "After all this time of never wanting to go see them, you suddenly decide to go there."

"Ra's is right. All of our places are compromised. With Scarlett in the state that she's in, we need a place more secure."

"And Wayne Manor is your choice?" She raised an eyebrow.

"The Batcave actually. The Manor is more secure then it was anyway." He still didn't look away from the road.

"And you think showing up without any mask or way to conceal your identity, is a good idea?"

"You've been trying to get me to reveal that I'm alive since you met me."

Rose sighed and leaned her head into her hand, "That's not what I meant Jason."

The rest of the car ride was silent. Rose didn't argue further. She knew there was no point. There were always times where Jason wouldn't give direct answers. He would constantly avoid it. Rose thought it was best to just wait until he was out of his _mood._

The car pulled up the mountain, where Wayne Manor sat, and stopped in the driveway. When Jason didn't make a move to get out of the car, Rose glanced over at him with a knowing and understanding look. She leaned against the door, waiting. He sighed.

"I'm an idiot."

"Oh did it take that long, Boy Wonder?"

"Rose-" He warned.

"Don't give me that tone, Jason. I'm just telling you like it is. Remember. I don't do BS." She sat up and continued sternly. "I've already told what you actually think about Scarlett and your other _siblings_. You need to return to the life you once had. Yeah, it's gonna be different. Yeah, it's gonna be hard. But tough luck."

She grabbed his chin and made him look at Scarlett.

"You've got a sister now. One that's just like you before shit happened. That's why you keep looking out for her. And I know that now you're blaming yourself for what's happened. You're also blaming Bruce." She released his chin and stepped out of the car. After walking over, she opened his door. "Now get out. I should have made you do this a long time ago."

Jason, of course, did as she said and stepped out. Rose then went to the back of the car and picked Scarlett up. The car door slammed shut as they walked towards the front of the Manor. They stood in front of the door. Rose watched from behind with Scarlett still in her arms.

Jason stood at the door with his hand raised just above the doorbell. If she was any less understanding, she would yell at him. But she wasn't like that.

She looked down at Scarlett. There were scars across her lips and a single large scar across her nose. Rose knew for a fact that those were scars from something that happened today, yet they were completely healed over. That could only mean one thing.

 _You really are ending up like Jason._ She thought to herself.

Bringing herself out of her thoughts, Jason rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, there was a set of heavy footsteps. Alfred opened the door and looked bewildered as he looked at Jason.

"Mas- Master Todd?" He questioned.

"I told you not to call me that, Alfie." He joked.

They stood there for a moment when Alfred suddenly wrapped his arms around him. It was a tight hug that threw Jason off guard, but he returned it.

"My God..." Alfred mumbled under his breath. "Have you been back all this time?"

"Yeah, it's been complicated."

"By complicated, he means that he has trouble processing his own thoughts," Rose added.

Alfred looked down at Rose and then saw Scarlett. "Mistress Hunter!" He exclaimed. He stepped aside to let them inside. "What has happened?"

"Ra's happened. He's got her messed up." Jason explained as he walked beside Alfred. He looked around the Manor and didn't see many differences. It was still the same Wayne Manor he grew up in. They made their way through the library and down into the Batcave.

Rose rested Scarlett down on a padded platform in the middle of all the medical supplies. Alfred grabbed an IV and a bag of O-Positive.

"This should help with all the injuries she has," Alfred explained as attached the IV to Scarlett and hung the bag up.

"Thanks, Alfie."

"Now, can you explain where you've been and what's happened?"


	18. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some sensitive subjects relating to sucidial thoughts and past self-harm. There will be a warning before and after the mentions.

Scarlett woke up, surprisingly, peacefully. Rose was sitting beside her and greeted her with a smile. Speaking softly, "Hey kiddo. Good to see you awake." Scarlett blinked still processing her surroundings. There was a single source of light shining from somewhere on her left, where Rose was sitting. Everywhere else was reflecting the light, which was because of them being in an actual cave. "How you feeling?" Scarlett hummed in response and began to sit up. Rose jumped up from her seat, ready to help her if needed. Shockingly, she didn't seem to be in pain.

"Where are we?" Scarlett questioned.

"Right, you've never been down here. We're in the 'Batcave' right now." She spoke while making air quotations around the word, Batcave. Scarlett went into a panic state and Rose took immediate notice. "Easy kid. You're okay. He's not here right now, okay?" She grabbed Scarlett's wrists, rubbing her thumbs against her skin. "You're okay now, alright?"

It took a few moments for Scarlett to calm down and Rose softly rubbing her thumbs against her arm helped. As she continued to calm down, Rose couldn't help but smile how much she reminded her of Jason. While it worried her, since Jason had been through so much, she was hopeful. Maybe this would help Jason get back with the life he once had. Of course, it wouldn't be the same, but Rose had been trying to convince him of talking to the Team and his family. He refused. Every time he refused.

However, now that Scarlett was around, Rose could see him changing for the better. He was more open, caring, and definitely more protective. He seemed to be more _brotherly._ All his actions the past few months were all based upon what would happen to Scarlett and Tim. Mostly Scarlett.

She felt Scarlett relax as Rose continued to rub against her wrists. Scarlett looked up with dark greenish-blue eyes, which was different from her original bright blue. That was the first thing that confirmed that Ra's had used the Lazarus Pit on her. Green eyes were always the first thing. Though, Scarlett couldn't have died. She would have had white in her hair. The sides of Ra's hair were white while Jason had a single white streak. Scarlett's hair was still one-hundred-percent brown.

"Better?" Scarlett nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." She closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"No problem kiddo. Now, are you okay to talk?" At first, Scarlett hesitated, and she seemed to be processing her thoughts, but then she finally nodded. "Alright. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah," She replied sheepishly.

"Can you tell me what happened? You don't have to if you don't want to or if you aren't comfortable with it yet."

"It's okay but-" She paused. "A lot has happened."

"Understandable. I get it, you know? My dad is Slade Wilson." She started to explain. "The pain he caused stuck around." She pointed at the white eyepatch. "He left physical reminders too. For some reason, assassins think we need them to make us stronger."

**A/N: This is where it starts.**

Scarlett looked down at her arms. Scars stretched across them. Most of them were long and vertical, but some were small and horizontal. Rose noticed her looking and continued her comforting. Her thumbs traced the small scars at her wrists. It made Rose wonder if Ra's did that on purpose. They looked too much like scars from razors to be a coincidence. Rose knew Scarlett's past. She had gone through a lot including a few attempts at taking her life.

Rose frowned at the thought. She couldn't imagine what had and what was going through her mind. Scarlett had been through a lot. While Jason and Rose had gone through similar stuff, that didn't mean she knew what Scarlett had in her head. Everyone processes it all in different ways.

_Poor kid..._

Jason walked in with Alfred. Scarlett glanced at them, but she didn't lift her head and her eyes soon returned to the scars. Rose, on the other hand, turned to Alfred and Jason but continued to rub Scarlett's skin.

**A/N: It should be over now.**

"So what's the plan?" She asked simply.

"Well, with her new situation with Master Bruce, I believe it's best to give her space away from him. We could ask Ms. Gordon if she is willing, which most likely is the case." Alfred explained.

"Will she be safe there?" Rose asked.

"Babs is good on security," Jason said with his arms folded at his chest. "She still lives with the Commissioner, so he's got a tight fix on the place."

"But is that enough? The Light will be after her." There was a long pause. It was quite unsettling for all of them, but Rose gave a suggestion that she knew Jason would be against. "Maybe we can ask the League and Team what to do."

"Is that the best idea?" Jason questioned harshly.

"Jay, you're gonna have to tell them eventually."

"That's not what this is about Rose. This is about Scarlett." Rose shook her head and stopped moving her fingers across Scarlett's wrists.

"You're right. It is about Scarlett, but you're not thinking about the fact that they are going to have places that are safe for her. You're only thinking that she's going end up like you. That's harsh but it's true and you know it." He turned away. "I'm sorry, Jay but that needed to be said. It's not their fault you died. They blamed themselves, but you know it wasn't their fault. Joker got to you. That wasn't their fault."

"I know," He mumbled. "I know."

Alfred rested a hand on Jason's shoulder. It was a silent understanding. Jason sighed and spoke, "Let's go see them then."


	19. Home

Alfred called into the League to make sure Bruce wasn't present. Apparently, Bruce got patched up and left. No one was sure of where he had gone, but he didn't seem to be in the mood for questions. They tried to get answers out of Alfred. He avoided all of them and hung up. Barbara, Dick, and Tim were, of course, the most confused. They knew Alfred and he wouldn't just leave them in the dark like that.

The three of them stood away from the computer where the League and Team that was present to figure out what was going on with Batman.

"Do you think he knows something?" Barbara asked.

"Of course, he does. It's obvious." Tim answered. "The question is what though."

"Well, we do know Bruce was missing for over 24 hours. He came back with really bad bruises and a few broken bones. He wasn't telling us anything and seemed very off." Barbara said as she gestured with her hands.

"He mentioned something about Ra's when I was helping him with his bandages," Dick added. "It wasn't enough to mean anything, but I assume that Ra's did all that damage to Bruce."

"What could that assassin be trying now?"

"I'm not sure but it can't be anything good. The last time he got involved-" Dick stopped, but Tim and Barbara knew what he was referring to. "We can't let him do any more damage."

Suddenly, the Zeta Tube came to life, which made everyone face it. It announced Rose Wilson's name along with two unnamed guests. They knew that one of the unnamed guests was her partner with a red helmet. However, it was odd that there was a third person. Barbara's eyes widened as she saw Scarlett step out of the Zeta Tube as it powered back down. She ran quickly straight into Scarlett with opening arms. She held her in a tight hug. Scarlett instantly returned the hug and leaned into Barbara. Dick and Tim walked over, still unsure if it was really Scarlett.

However, when she peeked out from Barbara's hug, Dick sighed in relief and mumbled, "Thank god." The hug switched between Scarlett and Barbara to Dick and Scarlett. He spoke softly as he held Scarlett close, "We were so worried, Scar. It's been months." He closed his eyes tightly. "Oh thank god."

Rose smiled as the three siblings and Barbara began to hold each other close as if Scarlett was going to disappear again. Even through the mask, Rose could tell Jason was eyeing them. She nudged him but he didn't show any response.

"How long did has she been with you?" Diana, Wonder Woman asked as she approached Rose and Jason.

"We just picked her up from Ra's." She saw Dick hold Scarlett defensively. His arm wrapped tightly around her as he glared.

"Why was she with him?"

"Still not 100% certain. We tried to figure it out but never got to." Jason answered.

"Exactly, how long have you known where she's been?" Oliver, Green Arrow asked judging him closely, as if he already knew the answer.

"About a month."

Oliver grabbed Jason by the shoulders and pointed at him sternly. "You mean that we could have gone and saved her a month ago?! You left her that close to the Light all this time!?" Scarlett pushed herself away from Dick and stood between Jason and Oliver.

"It wasn't his choice! It was mine." She explained. "He wanted to pull me out of there once I called, but I wanted- needed to know why Ra's was after me. Why the Light is after me. I needed to know."

"You shouldn't have done that, Scar." Barbara replied.

"Why not? Last I check you've done similar operations and even more threatening ones." She countered defensively. "I'm sorry, but I really did have to do this. I just-" She paused as the memories flooded over her. "I just didn't know it would go so wrong..."

"Like those scars?" Red Arrow questioned behind Oliver. Scarlett looked down and turned away from everyone. With his arm outstretched, Jason blocked Red Arrow from approaching Scarlett. "Little late for that, don't you think?" Rose could see the anger flowing off of him.

"I think we all need to calm down," She started. "We need to focus on what really needs to be taken care of."

"Yeah, the girl needs to be taken away from this guy."

"That's fucking it," Jason growled and approached Red Arrow. "Open that mouth of your's again. I _dare_ you." Both of them gritted their teeth together and stared at one another. Though, only Red Arrow's anger could truly be seen.

"What could you do? You obviously can't help her." Just as Red Arrow was about to push Jason away, Scarlett jumped to his side and knocked him away. Red Arrow looked up shocked. Rose jumped to action once she saw green appear in her eyes.

"Kiddo, you're okay. Alright? No one's gonna hurt you." Rose signaled the heroes to back away as she continued to face Scarlett and Jason. "Everyone's on edge. This is the first time in quite a while that you've been seen. They're just on edge. You're safe." She faced Jason. "Both of you are safe and _I_ am not gonna let anything happen to either of you." She raised her hands up. "No weapons. No danger." She looked at them both carefully. "Stay in control."

Slowly, the green faded from Scarlett's eyes and she shook her head. Her head ached as she shook it violently. Jason had already calmed down and turned to her. She cried out. He reached out and held her close.

"Shush... It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay." He took his helmet off and threw it to the side. "I'm right here. It's hard. Trust me I know. But I'm right here." Scarlett wrapped her arms tightly around Jason's arm, which was over her pounding chest. Tears threatened to come down her cheeks but never came. Her cries struck Dick, Barbara, and Tim as they watched helplessly behind Rose. She felt bad for not letting them past, but it was for their safety.

Scarlett was emotionally unstable and Jason was the only one that could hold her together. This confirmed that Scarlett had the Lazarus Effect and it was affecting her similar to how it affected Jason. She let out the breath she was had been holding in. _I couldn't help Jay during this time. But maybe, maybe they can help each other._

As Scarlett calmed down in Jason's arms, Rose told Diana that it was probably best to clear the room (so they could talk). She dropped her arms and let Dick pass, who approached slowly. He bent down and looked at Jason. While he still wore the black mask, Dick seemed to see right past it.

"Jason?"

Jason sat in silence with his arms still around Scarlett. He didn't respond when Dick said his name. Not that he needed to. Dick knew his brother when he saw him. Once he uttered his name, Diana started to move the Team and League members that were present, until it was only Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbara, Rose, and Scarlett that were left.

"Jason," He repeated but without the questioning tone.

With a single glance up, Jason spoke, "Hey Dickie-bird." That was all it took. Dick hugged Jason while being careful of Scarlett. Not only had he got his younger sister back, who had been missing for months, but he also got his younger, thought-to-be-dead brother as well. Jason returned the hug with the arm that wasn't holding Scarlett and patted his back. Rose smiled at the gesture, which Jason saw.

 _"Told you so."_ She mouthed.

_"I know."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two is being written!


End file.
